Ninjago Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 March 2019
20:52-08 I was about to say the same thing. lol 20:52-27 What do you need @235210b ? 20:55-54 <235210b> I will at the first one now, I know it is a bite late but here we go https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:80401, I have to go but I will be right back 20:56-02 ~ 235210b has left the chat ~ 20:58-00 ~ Kaipengeist has joined the chat ~ 20:58-23 /Hi 20:58-29 *Hi 20:59-56 hello 21:00-01 How r u 21:00-24 Good 21:03-02 ~ 235210b has joined the chat ~ 21:03-25 Hi 21:03-51 <235210b> Hi 21:06-50 <235210b> could you check out the link that you was when you came on please but you do not have 21:09-09 What link? 21:09-58 <235210b> wait you did not see it 21:10-13 No 21:10-45 <235210b> ok, you want to know what it is 21:11-05 Depends. 21:16-03 <235210b> it is a thread that I know is a really late, but it is about what colored wire you think Nya cut in the season 3 episode when Nya, Jay, Zane, P.I.X.A.L., and Cole were at Ed and Edna's place 21:16-56 <235210b> do you want to answer it, if so you would be the first one 21:17-36 ~ Ninja72 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-51 Hey 21:18-17 Hi. 21:19-02 I see Toa was here. 21:19-11 Sorry 2355210b, I don't really want to 21:19-11 But I guess red, it's not a very big concern to me :/ 21:19-20 hello 21:19-26 <235210b> that is ok 21:20-01 Was Tw38 here or was she still away? 21:20-06 Away 21:20-38 ~ Ninja72 has left the chat ~ 21:20-41 ~ Ninja72 has joined the chat ~ 21:20-53 I left by mistake. 21:21-20 <235210b> could you guys check something out, do not worry it is not the one I was talking about 21:21-26 No. 21:22-34 ~ Ninja72 has left the chat ~ 21:24-10 <235210b> do you guy want to 21:24-28 Sorry, but no 21:24-57 That's such a small detail I have no idea 21:25-58 <235210b> it, is one that is what do you thunk the best Cole, Zane, Jay, Nya, Kai, and Lloyd line from each season so fair, the rest of it is there, if you want I will put the link in 21:26-20 <235210b> I mean think 21:27-11 There's so many lines 21:27-11 21:27-11 Why do you want to know this information anyway? 21:28-29 <235210b> I am just wondering 21:29-49 ~ 235210b has left the chat ~ 21:29-50 ~ 235210b has joined the chat ~ 21:31-57 ~ 235210b has joined the chat ~ 21:32-35 <235210b> so 21:33-14 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 21:33-26 <235210b> Hi 21:33-32 Hello 21:33-34 Hai 21:33-54 hello 21:34-41 <235210b> If you want to check something out here you go https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:80458 21:35-27 Can you please stop promoting your threads? 21:36-22 <235210b> yah, and it is just the newer ones 21:37-35 <235210b> Garmadon, do you want the season 11 lloyd poster that I found 21:38-18 The ones I have seen have all been fake 21:38-47 <235210b> but they do not look bad 21:38-57 The Zane one is terrible 21:39-13 <235210b> acept fro that one 21:40-03 <235210b> I have the Kai one for my pic 21:40-18 What posters? 21:40-18 The "leaks"? 21:41-35 <235210b> guess you could say that, they are based off of the leaked minifigures 21:44-40 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 21:44-49 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 21:44-59 Welp bye 21:45-00 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 21:45-08 <235210b> bye 21:46-24 <235210b> do one of you two want one I have the whole team 21:47-37 <235210b> I have one that you might like to do 21:47-59 <235210b> it is how you would like NInjago to end 21:48-14 ~ 235210b has left the chat ~ 21:48-16 ~ 235210b has joined the chat ~ 21:48-28 Sorry, but I already said no 21:48-49 <235210b> ok that was for all of them 21:53-09 oh cool my chat bot worked for once 21:53-45 <235210b> Chat bot? what is that. 21:56-05 It submits chat logs 21:56-12 https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Ninjago_Wiki:Chat/Logs/4_March_2019 21:56-42 <235210b> OK 21:59-06 Hey, cool, so if anyone breaks a rule, I can just look at the logs and straighten it out :) 21:59-35 That would be ideally how it works 22:00-00 but unfortunately, wikia has made chat logs very difficult and doesn't support them 22:00-29 Around the time I tried getting this bot running, chat bot logs were disabled 22:01-02 ugh 22:01-02 But I see the fanon wiki has it, and even a normal person can submit one. 22:01-53 Maybe we should add that here, but at the same time you get double logs that way 22:03-22 Ugh yeah 22:03-22 But maybe it's worth it, for if somebody that can't have their word being taken against someone more trusted. (If I got my point across how I wanted to) 22:03-32 <235210b> So I think I might go 22:03-38 <235210b> So bye 22:04-08 ~ 235210b has left the chat ~ 22:04-36 Bye 22:06-26 ~ 235210b has joined the chat ~ 22:06-30 ~ 235210b has left the chat ~ 22:06-54 ~ 235210b has joined the chat ~ 22:07-56 <235210b> here is a little something to look at if you want to https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:80476 22:07-56 ~ 235210b has left the chat ~ 22:08-34 ~ 235210b has joined the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs